The present invention relates to a putting game equipment including a club having a racquet-like head and fluffy balls each stuffed with soft feather or material of the like. In playing the game, a player can either putt or hit with force on a fluffy ball which will move or fly away. Each fluffy ball has an outer cover made of leather or material of the like and the stuffed feather is enclosed therein so that it is rather light in weight and is harmless to people even when they are accidentally hit by such a fluffy ball.
The putting game of the present invention can be played at places like a park, a playground of school, grass lawn, a field, a beach, a court and even a snow-covered ground; and people of any age can enjoy the game by playing it at any available place.
Conventional golf ball must be played with at least a club and a hard golf ball, not mentioning a rather spacious grass court. The golf ball is rather hard and can fly with high speed when hit with force, making it fatally dangerous to people in the range of playing when hit by accident. Besides, the equipment for golf playing is rather expensive and the cost for each playing in a standard field is relatively high.